


All the single super-heros

by Reload_Paige



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reload_Paige/pseuds/Reload_Paige
Summary: Since Tony was showing off his wedding ring, the big question was who was he married to?





	All the single super-heros

Since Tony had so very smugly waltzed through the Helicarrier, a gold ring gleaming on his left ring finger, all bets were running .  
Every-one knew it wasn't Pepper.  
Clint thought it was Christine Everhart.  
Steve wanted it to be Sharon Carter. He'd had to let her down gently when Bucky had been rescued by his new favourite Norse god, Loki.  
Thor had fervently declared for the Lady Darcy.  
Bruce was wishing for Helen Cho.  
Natasha knew it had to Maria Hill. She'd seen them 'consulting' on more than one occasion.  
Peter was semi-hoping it was Aunt May.

Rhodey, Pepper , Happy and Sam claimed total ignorance. While the five semi-accepted but not quite full Avengers were not asked their opinions  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The positive thing about the fallout of the Ultron affair was Steve had finally found Bucky. Wanda had tried using her fledgling mental powers to discover that everything he had done was under HYDRA orders. Even the assassination of Tony's parents had been ordered and Bucky forced to obey. 

Tony was sceptical at first but soon won round as Bucky seemed to be really contrite about his murder of Howard and Marie. Tony for gave Bucky but could never forgive HYDRA. It was another tally mark against the organisation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shortly afterwards Thor had returned from Asgard with some-one no-one wanted to see, Loki. The dark-haired least favoured godling radiated energy. He was almost bouncing with glee. 

Odin for reasons unknown to mortal man had decided that Loki was still capable of redemption. Loki had been badly injured on some strange sounding realm. In fact, it was only the skill of the head-healer Eir that he'd survived. So Odin had told Nick Fury that Loki was now residing on Midgard and expected him to find Loki some way of suitably redeeming himself.

Fury did the only viable alternative and dropped the mischief god on the Avengers and let them sort the problem out. After a few frosty weeks, Loki fitted in like he'd always been there. It was freaky at times.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What wasn't freaky was the way Tony and Loki inter-acted. It was soon apparent that the two were strangely alike. They tried to one-up each other. They sulked at each other. They snarked and flirted. They dragged every-one one into their fights. Every-one except Pepper and Bruce. Tony had long decided never to involve Pepper in such trivia. And Loki still had a deep distrust of the Other Guy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks later Thor and Loki had returned from Asgard. Loki was as usual in a foul mood. He stalked away from the gathered Avengers rather than simply teleporting and headed towards his rooms. Thor explained his family had been on Asgard and while Loki had been pleased to see his sons, he and his wife had argued over something.  
"Ex-wife" Loki had hissed over his shoulder but only Tony and Wanda had heard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As with anything not Avengers' related, the gossip over Tony and Loki marriages soon ceased. Steve had instigated a rigorous training regime to get every-one integrated. Bucky was easy to fit in. He worked best with both Steve and Natasha. 

Loki liked to work with Wanda. In fact they had formed a real bond. So strong that Loki had taken her on as an apprentice. Thor was pleased, seeing this as another sign of repentance. "Loki has never offered to train any-one before, " he boasted.  
Like the other new-comers, Loki had also been shown how to use various guns but in combat still preferred to use his daggers or knives. Natasha had taken it upon herself to hone his hand-to-hand fighting skills. It was a decision she soon regretted. The demi-god was faster than her as well as much stronger not to mention he could take much more damage before being incapacitated.

Vision and Quicksilver were much harder to place in the line-up. 

Steve wasn't too sure what kind of power super-speed could be used for but Pietro was determined to be an Avenger like his sister. He was jealous of the amount of time she spent with Loki. However as Wanda improved her control and subsequently her power increased, Pietro had come to appreciate if not totally like Loki. 

Steve left Vision up to his own devices. As long as he followed orders and didn't cause too much trouble otherwise, Steve was happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Where's Loki?" Thor boomed. " Father has summoned us to Asgard."

"Lab with Tony, "Bruce yawned ."I just left them. It looks like they are in for a long night of magic and science."  
Thor left , heading to the lab and his brother. All in all, Thor was happy at how well Loki had acclimatised to living with his former enemies. As he approached the lab, the two others exited, Tony was holding Loki's hands.  
"Do you have to go?" he asked.  
Loki nodded, "Hela will be there. I don't get many chances to see her at the best of times. Please don't begrudge me this comfort."  
Thor made a sound and the pair jumped apart."Are you ready, brother. Our family await our return."  
"Your family, "Loki spoke loud enough for only Tony to hear.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Steve was confused. Sharon had just announced her engagement to another CIA agent and had asked him to walk her down the aisle. It didn't help that he'd then walked into the armoury to find Tony and Loki arguing over upgrading the god's throwing knives. He thought he'd heard a sigh of relief as he left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was the annual September Foundation Charity Ball. Invites were issued by Pepper to all of the Avengers plus one. The only excuse she'd accept for one of them to be absent was death. And Pepper would be the one causing it.

Pepper and Natasha had taken the twins, Steve and Bucky to get suitable clothing. Clint, Rhodey and Sam were supposed to be taking care of Peter and Vision when Bruce and Thor joined them. " I thought Tony was looking after you two and Loki, "Sam asked.

"Tony has a problem with Friday" Bruce said ."And Loki laughed and declared he'd rather dress himself than rely on Midgardian fashion."

"He'll end up looking like a witch, "Thor rumbled. "He always does when he has no-one prompting him what to wear."

It was late by the time the Avengers had bought suitable clothes for the ball. Returning to the tower, they surprised Loki who had fallen asleep on Tony's shoulder while watching Star Wars.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Where's your Plus One Tony?" Steve asked as Bucky adjusted his bow-tie.

"Don't have one yet. I think Loki, Bruce and Peter are going to be stag as well." Tony answered.

Rhodey and Pepper just rolled their eyes at Tony as the rest of the Avengers and their guests assembled. Sam was with Maria. Thor and Jane, of course. Wanda was partnered with Vision while Pietro was lumbered with Darcy. Clint escorted Natasha . Peter who had been running late brought Gwen and Aunt May with him. Bruce offered May his arm for the evening. 

Loki had either defied Thor's predication or more likely Tony had shopped for both of them as Loki was in a black tuxedo with dark green and gold touches. Tony was wearing a matching ensemble apart from having red as his main accent colour.  
"Looks like it's you and me as the last couple, Reindeer, "Tony smirked.

Loki looked at him and then Thor, "It seems we both have the pleasure of dwarves tonight."

Thor laughed, "Let's hope you manage to avoid getting your lips sewn up this time, then."  
Loki glowered at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"As I'm taller, I should lead, "Loki declared as Bruce and May paused in their dance close to the alcove where Tony and Loki were standing.  
"I'm not letting you lead, I always lead."  
"You are always praising that Cinnamon Rodgers for being able to dance backwards and in heels. You boasted it should be easy, "Loki responded.  
"Ginger, "Tony protested "And I'm not wearing heels"

"Oh, really," Loki lead Tony out into a waltz. Tony was dancing backwards. After one dance, Pepper and Natasha cut in and separated them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It seemed that everywhere Steve went, Tony and Loki were there. Bruce had left because he couldn't stand Loki hanging round the lab all the time. Thor brushed it off as Loki enjoying talking to Tony. Something about like intelligences. Thor just wished Loki would get over his dislike of Jane to talk properly to her rather than sniping at her around Tony and Bruce whenever she visited to show them her latest results. Tony had dropped a small fortune into her lap to continue her researches as well as offering SI's resources.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You need to talk to them, Steve, "Clint pronounced one morning. He was sat at the table cleaning his guns with Natasha and Bucky.

"To who?"Steve asked puzzled.

"Tony and Loki. They've stopped flirting. It's bad for morale, "Natasha added."They barely stay in the same room these days for too long. Even Thor's noticed."

Steve thought back. He hadn't stumbled on the pair for several days. " I'm sure Tony's just busy with his suits and ..well, he just got married too. And Loki has permission to go to Asgard whenever he wants to now. So, they probably have a lot on their minds. "

Bucky gave Steve one of his 'are you really that stupid?' looks before saying patiently, "I asked Tony, the ring was Howard's. He's been messing with us. "He turned to the other assassins, "One of you tell him. He'll never believe me" and left.

"Tell me about what? Why am I always the last to know about anything regarding the team?" Steve complained.  
"Bucky, wait for me, Clint screeched as he ran for the door.

Natasha sighed, "Men! OK, you know Tony's bi, don't you?"

Steve smiled brightly, "Of course. "

It was going easier than Natasha had hoped when Steve said, "But I don't understand what bi means."

Natasha resisted the urge to smash her head into the table, "He likes men and women. In simple terms he's attracted equally to men and women. Now Loki is"

"Straight since he's married, "Steve announced brightly.

"Not quite, Loki is," Natasha started. " Have you read the myths? No? That's a good starting point." and dashed out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Steve read and then asked Thor about the myths. He was lucky his super-serum helped him heal that quickly. It seemed there was a kernel of truth about them but Thor didn't want the Avengers probing into sensitive areas regarding his brother.  
Loki re-appeared the next day and life returned to normal. Or at least Avenger style normal. Whatever had been the reason that Tony and Loki had stopped their infernal wordplay and, now Steve was aware that he was looking for it, flirting had been resumed . It seemed you couldn't enter a room without checking with Friday it was a Tony/Loki free-zone.

Meal-times, team briefings and battles were a full snark-fest as the pair tried to out-wit each other. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had been fighting the Enchantress.Skurge had been taken out earlier by the Hulk who had backed away from the rest of the fight. Amora had touched him once and he'd been ensorcelled by her . Hulk had not liked being under her control and tried to keep his distance when she was around.  
Steve still had old-fashioned notions about hitting women. So he was leading the trimming out of her minions with Bucky and Thor. Loki and Wanda were fighting Amora while Natasha, Tony and Clint were aiding Pietro in keeping civilians from getting too close.

A stray bolt of magic grazed Tony's armour. "Watch it, sweet cheeks" he yelled at Loki, flying over and landing next to the god. 

Distracted Loki was hit by Amora's latest spell and as he fell backwards , Tony caught him. 

Wanda tried to use the fact Amora was concentrating on Loki to use her improving mind-control powers. It failed. Amora fired another spell at Wanda disabling her.  
Amora's minions fell as she pulled all her power into a new spell. She looked back at the two Avengers and caught them in a blast of pinkish magic. Tony and Loki looked at each other while the wave of power cascaded over them.

They turned as one and blasted Amora as Natasha approached with the magic-cancelling cuffs imported from Asgard. Once the cuffs were fastened, the rest of the team approached. 

"What have you done to my bother and Stark?" Thor demanded. "What did that spell do? I know it is a love spell of some kind. The colour gave it away"

Amora laughed, "It's a simple lust spell. All they have to do is admit their feelings and consummate their implanted lust. And then they'll die. It's a simple spell. "

Loki laughed, "That will not work on Stark and I."

Amora mocked, "It's a spell you taught me. I have refined it especially for you. It will make you burn for the one you really want but have to satiate yourself with the closest being. "

Loki smirked, "So you chose Stark for that? You really are deluded. Or was it intended for Thor? Oh it was...You knew Thor would fight against such a compulsion. But me.."  
"You're jealous, Barbie..I got my Asgardian Prince to put a ring on it. "Tony crowed waving his be-ringed hand in her face ."You'll never get Thor to do that to you.."

"Loki!" Thor roared as the rest of team escorted Amora to the specially built Asgardian holding cell. "I would have words with you, brother."


End file.
